Muerte
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: Sidorio vuelve para vengarse ¿que pasará con Grace y Lorcan? ¿Conseguirán acabar con él y vivir tranquilos y felices por siempre? -oneshot-


**Vane, te odio por haberme hecho hacer todo esto ¬¬**

**disclaimer: vampiratas no es mío, es de Justin Somper y blablabla... uds ya saben =)**

**Nos leemoos abajooooo **

* * *

-- Muerte --

Gruesas gotas caían desde el cielo y se perdían en las tablas de madera roja de la cubierta del _nocturno. _El barco se mecía en silencio mientras todos dormían. Sin embargo, él no seguía los pasos de los otros tripulantes, pues había algo que lo inquietaba.

Lorcan Furey se encontraba descansando en su cama, aún sin poder dormirse.

Habían pasado dos horas desde el amanecer, pero su mente no le dejaba reposar. En sus peores pesadillas no podía imaginarse algo como lo de la semana anterior. ¿Es que simplemente Sidorio no les dejaría en paz? ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar?

Esas preguntas y muchas más azotaban su mente esos instantes. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en su amor y su odio, en su pesadilla y en sus miedos. Pero… ¿Miedo a qué? Se supone que él es un hombre valiente, no debía temerle a nada. _Excepto a una cosa, _se dijo.

Esa cosa, más bien persona, lo atormentaba. No era que no le agradara, pero temía por su vida. Ahora que sabía lo que él; Sidorio- el más cruel y sanguinario de los vampiratas- podía hacer, era mejor no arriesgarse. Ella no ponía mucho de su parte tampoco. Siempre salía sin su compañía. Era muy… _¿Estúpida? _No, ella no era para nada estúpida. Era, sin duda, una muchacha inteligente y linda y… _¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¬¬_- se regañó a sí mismo, mentalmente.

En esos momentos, cuando estaba terminando de luchar con sus pensamientos, Grace entró.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, ambos demasiado preocupados como para poder dormir. Entonces oyeron un ruido proveniente de cubierta. Era improbable que fuera alguno de los tripulantes, pues aún era de día.

Temblaron.

Pensaron lo peor. ¿Podría ser que…? No, era imposible. Si él era aún vampiro no podría caminar bajo el sol sin que le cause algo malo… ¿o sí?

-Quédate aquí- le ordenó Lorcan a la chica.

-No- respondió firmemente Grace.- No voy a dejarte como aquella vez que te quedaste ciego, ni lo pienses. Esta vez voy contigo.

-Pero…-repuso Lorcan. Quiso seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sin peros, es algo que voy a hacer quieras o no. Y no voy a cambiar mi opinión, ¿sí?- dijo ella

Él solo asintió. Grace era la persona más terca que había conocido en sus 700 años de existencia, y era una total pérdida de tiempo intentar discutirle… eso lo sabía muy bien ¬¬.

Subieron, ella iba detrás de Lorcan, por las dudas. Al menos, el joven había logrado que le haga caso en eso u.u

No había nada, la cubierta estaba totalmente vacía… o eso creían. Ni siquiera imaginaban que _él_ se encontraba muy cerca suyo… armado.

Ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás. Se habían alejado demasiado de su única vía de escape, ahora obstruida por Sidorio.

Mojados por la lluvia que no había cesado, decidieron volver al camarote de Lorcan. Pero antes de que pudieran asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, Sidorio los tenía aprisionado entre la espada y la pared, sin dejarle chance alguna de escapar.

El vampirata esbozó una sonrisa malévola y se dispuso a atacar, pero Lorcan fue más rápido. Sacó su florete y lo hirió en el brazo.

La lucha había comenzado.

Grace miraba, estupefacta y completamente paralizada, la pelea entre los vampiros.

Su amigo, su amado, estaba en desventajas. No estaba herido, pero era débil ante aquel vampiro.

Su padre, su odioso enemigo, estaba herido, pero eso no significaba que se detendría. Eso lo hacía más fuerte, según él. Definitivamente era una escoria, una molestia.

Mientras ella se encontraba parada ahí sin hacer nada, Lorcan luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para acabarlo.

Se distrajo un momento mirando a Grace.

_Error._

Sidorio aprovechó la distracción para clavarle la espada en el estómago. Él joven irlandés chilló de dolor.

Él estaba muy débil, demasiado, y ahora esto. No, no puedo dejarla- se decía mentalmente.- no puedo, no debo.

Sidorio clavó un puñal en su pecho, justo en el lugar del corazón. Y con su propia espada le produjo un corte en el cuello.

Lorcan empezó a 'sangrar'*.

Grace gritó.

Sidorio rió.

-Mi trabajo ha terminado…- dijo- que descanse, alférez.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

Grace corrió hasta su amigo, con el corazón en un puño, llorando. No podía creerlo. No podía estar pasando, tenía que ser un sueño… una horrible pesadilla.

Pero no era así, era real. Estaba perdiendo a su amigo, su salvador, él que la ayudó en los momentos más duros y quién era su amor secreto.

-Lorcan…-susurró ella- por favor…no me dejes, no ahora… te necesito

-Grace…- dijo débilmente.- yo no quiero…n-no qui-quiero de-dejarte…- su voz ya empezaba a temblar, se estaba yendo.

-No. No, no, no, no, no.- casi gritó ella- no puedes hacerlo ¡no!-

-Lo la-a-men-t-t-to.- dijo y su cuerpo se aflojó. Su cabeza se cayó hacia atrás pesadamente. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, y su boca levemente abierta.

Ella lloró sobre su pecho, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando…

* * *

**Bueno...em... no me convence mucho, pero peor es nada ¿No?**

**Se acepta cualquier cosa, si me quieren mandar a la M%&3$ también pueden hacerlo.**

**bye! **


End file.
